soulkingdomfandomcom-20200214-history
Panini
Panini, later Queen Panini, is the counterpart of Princess Peach from the Flip Flop Universe. She was a girl chased by the Koopa King Bowz until she fell into the real world with her best friend Lily and meeting the princes of the Kingdom of Brooxinda, Rio and Louie. The girls soon became their girlfriends and heroines, and later wives. She's a main character and playable in Mario & Luigi Wii U and Super Mario 3D Dimension. She's also seen in the Soul Kingdom Future Series. Story before Mario & Luigi Wii U Panini was one of the few humans of Appeta Town and the most pretty of the residents. She is best friends with a human girl from Saffron City named Lily. Panini would constantly defend herself from the Koopa King Bowz, who was in love with her. One day while escaping from the giant spiky turtle, the two human girls fell down a Warp Pipe and ended up in the real world in a kingdom called Brooxinda. Both were discovered by twin princes their age named Rio and Louie, who they take an instant liking to. Having been injured from the escape, the girls were given hospitality in the castle. They told the two royals where they came from and they believe, unlike the servants. Unfortunately, Bowz had followed them and started attacking the castle. The girls managed to save Brooxinda and send the Koopa King back to their world. As a thanks, they were welcome in the kingdom anytime. Panini and Lily once agan save Brooxinda, this time from an alien named Tarug who liked Lily. The princes were unsure of how to thank them and both girls suggested a date, which the two happily accept despite their steward's horror. However, both lovesick villains grew jealous of the princes because of this and so they continuously kidnapped them with their new girlfriends having to rescue every time. Every rescue made one another's feelings stronger for each other. Soon, the princes proposed to them and they overjoyously obliged. The two weddings were scheduled on the same day of Prince Rio's coronation. But this sent Bowz and Tarug in a rage, wanting nothing more than to destroy the two rulers of Brooxinda. The brides-to-be helped their fiancés escape to another world, unknowing that it took them to a completely different universe. ''Mario & Luigi Wii U'' ''Super Mario 3D Dimension'' A now-crowned Queen Panini and Princess Lily go with their husbands to the Prime dimension to make sure the twins go for their vacation from their royal duties while the girls take care of them. They had used a special dimensional mirror to do so. Meeting up with their counterparts, they explain the situation. Then, Bowz and Tarug appear out of the mirror and attempt to capture Rio and Louie. The girls sacrifice themslves and they were taken instead. ''Soul Kingdom Future Series'' Appearance Personality Abilities Trivia *A panini is a type of sandwich. The only comparison between Panini and Peach is that their names both start wit "P". *Some fans in Japan call her "Pan-''chan''". Category:Mario & Luigi Wii U Category:SK counterparts Category:Flip Flop Universe Category:Soul Kingdom Category:Peach counterparts Category:Super Mario 3D Dimension Category:Females